


Time Shift: Delta Attack

by jlbassmaster (Airwing)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airwing/pseuds/jlbassmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel Kreiss is a time traveler who happens to spy on two friends needing just a little bit of stress relief from their epic journey. He decides to drop in and give them just what they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Shift: Delta Attack

**Author's Note:**

> _Author’s Note: This story is named after the Paradigm Delta Attack: COM/RAV/SEN. It can be assumed that Noel’s strong role is Commando, Hope’s strongest role is Ravager, and Snow’s is Sentinel. Throw these three together, add the fact that Noel is a time traveler, and there you go; instant title. This has hardcore Yaoi, so if you don’t know what that means, then don’t read it. Adult material, in other words. Of the gay variety, even. Enjoy!_

Gran Pulse // Vallis Media

“Be quiet, Vanille, he’s sleeping!” Snow scolded the perky young girl as she was talking excitedly about Sulyya Springs; an area they would need to pass through in order to reach Oerba, the home of Fang and herself. 

“Sorry!” she squeaked, sitting down, pouting. Hope was still worn out from his encounter with Alexander, the massive warrior eidolon that emerged from his star shaped crystal embedded in his brand. He had been in deep despair, feeling a burden on the rest of the group due to his lack of experience and young age. He urged them to leave him behind, that he could survive on his own while he waited, but they would hear none of it. The moment his heart gave up, his brand burned with energy, the star-shaped bright green crystal bursting out of his wrist, exploding in a flash of light that left a hulking fighter before the group. After the battle, he had fallen asleep, overworked and under-rested. 

“Why don’t you catch up to the others before they get too far away?” Snow suggested. Lightning, Fang, and Sazh decided to go out searching for nourishment and to scout out the area to find out if it was safe for their small camp. Snow had opted to stay behind with Hope while he slept, having gained somewhat of a protective role for the boy. He felt responsible for him, and even more than that, he found himself becoming attracted to him in a way he was unfamiliar with. 

“Fine!” the Pulsian woman huffed. “I know when I’m not wanted. See if I share any fruit with you!” Snow smirked at her and nodded his head toward the rock faces. He reminded her to send out a flare – red if they were in danger, blue if they were on their way back. Despite being reprimanded and dismissed, she skipped off cheerfully in the direction the other three l’Cie had gone in, determined to catch up and find something tasty to not share with the blonde haired man. He sure could be rude and stubborn sometimes, even if he did have the face of a god. 

Snow watched the girl trot off and when she was safely enough away, he shifted his position so that Hope’s head was in his lap. He looked down at his comrade; his eyes closed tight, his full lips parted just slightly. Snow removed one of his gloves and placed his palm on the boy’s covered chest, feeling his heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. He was so peaceful laying there, only the sound of his breathing and the chirp of insects in the evening air breaking the silence. 

The grown man looked around to see if anyone had silently returned, but he saw nothing. All around them was pieces of junk – leftovers from an airship crash years prior to their arrival. Sitting up with his back against a large pipe covered in rubber, nobody could see them unless they were right on top of the pipe. He took his bare hand and ever so gently brushed his fingertips against the soft, smooth skin of the fourteen year old. It reminded him of Serah; the soft skin, devoid of blemishes or hair. He missed her, yet he felt a strange attraction to the young man in his lap. 

Hope made no indication that he felt his face being caressed in his sleep, not so much as a deeper breath or a quiet sigh. He had no idea that a man six years older than himself was staring down at him, thinking of him in a way he had never been looked at before – desired. 

Snow had decided to play it a little more dangerous, his palm laying flat against the boy’s cheek. He was so warm! Oh it felt so nice. He let his fingers trace Hope’s features; over the planes of his cheeks, his chin, his lips. His lips. He stopped when his finger tips reached the young man’s lips. They were slightly dry, and for some reason Snow felt compelled to wet them. He licked his own fingers and then brushed them over Hope’s lips, moistening them slightly. He held his breath when the boy’s tongue slowly emerged from his mouth, lapping at the foreign objects rubbing his soft lips. 

Snow finally let his breath out when he realized that he had not woken his young friend. He was nervous; he was playing a dangerous game – touching a boy so much younger than him who hardly even knew anything about sexuality, let alone the touch of another man. Snow wasn’t familiar with another man, either, but being twenty years old, he was plenty mature enough to make decisions for himself. Hope was still young and deserved the right to explore on his own. 

“Sn-Snow?” The grown man was shocked out of his fantasies and quandaries by the sound of his young comrade’s voice. He froze, his hand still hovering over Hope’s mouth. Oh shit, he was busted! His fears were set aside, however, as he felt his fingers being pulled closer with a warm wet tongue. He was licking his fingers! Hope was drawing his fingers into his mouth and sucking on them! Snow wasn’t sure how to react; on one hand he was enjoying the sensations in his fingertips, but on the other, did the boy even know what he was doing?

“Hope? Are you awake?” he asked, thinking perhaps his friend was dreaming, unaware of speaking to him, let along suckling his fingers. Emerald green eyes shone brightly and locked onto Snow’s icy blue gaze. He smiled happily, unnerving the blonde man even more.

“Yeah, I’m awake. What are you doing?” he inquired as casually as if he wanted to know what kind of dish he might be preparing for dinner. Snow had pulled back his hand by that point, his own breathing having deepend in fear. 

“Uh… I was just… I uh… I don’t really know,” he confessed, hanging his head and averting his eyes. Not only had he been caught, he had no logical explanation for his actions. He considered himself straight, but his hands were saying otherwise. And not just the hands, it seemed. He felt a strange stirring in his pants, a sensation that before he had only felt with women, with Serah. He had to admit he caught himself looking at Vanille’s overexposed thighs in her tribal skirt, but oddly he also found himself letting his eyes trail over to look at the firm bubble butt of the younger man as well. 

“Why were you touching my face? Was there a bug or something?” Hope asked innocently; almost slyly, as if he knew exactly what was going on, but wanted Snow to admit to it out loud. 

“Uh no, there wasn’t a bug,” Snow gulped. “I just…” he sighed in defeat. The only thing he knew to say was how he felt a strange desire to touch him. “I just wanted to feel soft skin. Warm skin. Soft lips.” He paused. “I’m… I’m sorry.”

Hope smiled up at him, his hands resting on his abdomen. “You wanted to feel something like Serah, huh? That’s okay, I understand.”

“Well, no, not… not really. I wanted,” Snow hesitated. Could he possibly tell this kid what he was really feeling inside? He looked down at the angelic face resting in his lap, a smile on his face, patiently awaiting a reply. “I wanted to feel you.” There, he said it, the truth was out.

“This is the first time I’ve felt your hands. You always have gloves on,” Hope stated, not commenting on Snow’s admission. “They’re not as rough as I expected.” He pulled the man’s hand back close to his face and rubbed it on his cheek, then over his mouth. He wet his lips and softly kissed his palm, then flipped Snow’s hand over, and kissed the back of his hand. Snow watched in awe at the tender action. 

“You aren’t upset at me, are you?” Snow asked cautiously. 

“No. I’m not mad. I kind of… I kind of like it. Your hands are warm, and strong,” Hope replied. He smiled again, trying to put Snow at ease. “Will you... touch me some more?”

Snow was confused. What was being asked of him? Did the young man want more gentle caressing on his face, or did he mean something else entirely? His conundrum was solved, however, when Hope brought his hand down to his stomach. 

“Touch me, Snow. I want to feel your strength,” the boy demanded shyly. Snow complied, running his hand up and down slowly, his fingers brushing up against the black tshirt that insisted on bunching up with every movement upward. The fringe on his neckerchief tickled the back of his hand. “No, not like that.” 

Confused, Snow pulled his hand back, but Hope tugged on him again, this time lifting up his t-shirt to expose his tummy. He placed Snow’s bare hand on his belly and urged him upward. Snow took the cue and softly ran his fingertips along his young friend’s stomach, then up to his chest. Hope’s breathing was nervous, and his eyes were locked right into Snow’s. Snow spread his fingers out, then rubbed gently, his fingertips brushing against the hard nubs of the boy’s nipples. Hope elicited a sharp intake of breath at the sensation. Snow kept his hand there for a few moments, brushing against the pert nubs over and over. 

Hope could feel a slight pressure underneath his head, coming from Snow’s lap. It pulsed beneath him – an erection that had grown to full mast, throbbing with arousal. Snow was turned on, and that intrigued him. Nervously he urged the older man’s hand downwards, toward the waistband of his pants. 

“Are… you sure?” Snow asked, not wanting to overstep any barriers. Hope nodded, his head rubbing against his crotch with the movement. It sent an instant charge to his groin, Snow letting out a quiet moan. Satisfied that permission was granted, he slowly slid his hand lower until his pinky rested against the waistband of the olive green fabric. He took a deep breath and plunged his hand, palm down, into the youth’s pants, beneath his underwear, immediately reaching the most private part that had never been touched by another person but a doctor. Hope let out a sharp gasp and closed his eyes as the foreign sensation jolted into his limbs. 

Snow gently plucked at the tiny hairs under his palm, the teenaged bush that would grow into a full thatch of hair. Hope’s aching erection brushed against the back of his hand, Snow feeling the foreskin slide up and down as he moved his hand. Snow shifted his hips, trying to adjust the position of his own hard member.

“Are you okay?” Snow asked, still a little unsure of the situation. Hope answered in the affirmative, before giving another demand. 

“Please Snow, kiss me. I want you to kiss me. I want to know what it’s like. Your lips look so… good,” the teen pleaded. Snow pulled his hand out of Hope’s pants and shifted, sitting him up so that the teen was straddling his legs and facing him. He pulled the teen close to him, wetted his lips, and kissed him, long and deep. They broke their kiss, but not for long, as Hope pulled back into him, urging his tongue inside the older man’s mouth. Snow accepted, massaging the wet muscle with his own. Neither one of them noticed that they were both making quiet moans and grinding their hips against each other. 

“Uhh… excuse me?” an unfamiliar voice interrupted. Hope turned around so fast he fell back onto his butt, landing right next to him, both now facing their intruder.

“Who are you?” Snow demanded, starting to get up, pulling his coat closed in an attempt to hide his erection. 

“Wait, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to alarm you,” the man said nervously, holding his hands in front of him. “I’m not here as an enemy. I’m one of the good guys.”

“You a friend of Fang and Vanille’s?” Snow asked, noting that his clothing had a tribal look to it, similar to the Pulsian women’s. 

“No. It’s kind of complicated who I am or where I’m from,” the man said. Hope still sat with his back against the pipe, trying to urge his erection down, but the stranger was incredibly attractive, and that was surely not helping tone down his arousal any. 

“Try me,” Snow replied harshly.

“I’m Noel. Noel Kreiss. I’m from… Cocoon, a long time from now,” the man answered skeptically. He knew already that he was not going to be taken seriously.

“From the future?” Hope asked, standing up finally. “You’re from the future?”

“Yeah, more or less. Except the time I come from is a whole lot worse than it is here. It’s from a time where everything went all to hell, so to speak.”

“Keep going, kid,” Snow said, not taking his eyes off the stranger. He was feeling a strange kind of arousal as well. He began to wonder if Hope was having the same reaction.

“The world is in ruins and I was the only one left. I met a woman who asked me to go back in time and change things. Only problem is, it looks like I went too far back,” Noel explained. “I meant to go three years from now, AF03.”

“AF03? What is that?” Hope inquired.

“After Fall. The time after you and your friend defeat Orphan and Cocoon falls from the sky,” Noel replied simply. “It’s all very complicated, and I really can’t even begin to explain it all.”

“Okay, so let’s say we believe your crackpot story. What do you want from us?” Snow demanded again.

“Nothing,” Noel replied to confused faces. “I need to jump ahead three years. There’s nothing here you can help me with.”

“Okay, so leave then,” Snow remarked cockily.

“I need to find the time gate again. But don’t chase me off already. I could use some rest before I go on, and it might be nice to have someone to talk to for once, besides a moogle,” Noel said. Snow and Hope exchanged looks, agreeing that the stranger, Noel, could stay. 

“So, are you two....?” Noel began, nodding toward the two men. Hope shifted uncomfortably, and Snow merely coughed and looked away. “Boyfriends?”

“No no no, we’re just friends,” Hope quickly said, but he noticed that Snow was hesitant to speak. “We are just friends, right Snow?” He looked up at his friend, who quickly looked away again. 

“Something tells me I stumbled on to something a little more complicated than friends....” Noel said suspiciously. “It sounds to me like at least one of you might have different thoughts about that.”

Snow glared at the handsome time traveler, anger flooding his face. Noel simply grinned back at him, his lips spread wide in a cocky smile. 

“Mhmm, just as I thought. Two handsome gentlemen in the middle of nowhere, all alone while their friends are off exploring.”

“What did you see, Noel?” Hope asked nervously. If Noel saw what they had been doing, and told anyone, not only would Snow be in trouble with Lightning and Serah, but they would be furious with him as well. 

“Enough to know you two are venturing into territory that says ‘more than friends,’” Noel replied, still grinning. He took note of the look on both men’s faces - the look of panic and fear. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anyone. Well, maybe not.”

“Maybe not?” Snow asked gruffly. “What do you mean maybe not?”

“Please Noel, don’t say anything to anyone! It would ruin everything and make things even tougher than they already are,” Hope pleaded on his knees at Noel’s feet, tugging on his arm. “Please!”

“Don’t worry, kid. I’ll keep quiet. But I’d like you to do something for me, in return. To be fair,” Noel said. 

“What do you want?” Snow hissed. He wasn’t appreciating the game the young man was playing with them, not about something so sensitive. 

“Well it looked to me like you two were about to get to know each other a little more intimately. I like what I saw,” Noel confessed.

“If you liked it so much, then why did you interrupt?” Snow scoffed. “Or is voyeurism not your thing?”

“No, it’s not. I wanted something more than just to watch. I wanted to get to know you both a little better myself,” Noel replied confidently. “Wouldn’t you like to get to know me, too?”

Hope and Snow exchanged nervous looks again - something they had been doing constantly since Noel interrupted their passionate kissing. 

“You want to get to know us? How?” Hope asked, clueless to his subtle hints. 

“The same way you were getting to know each other. With your hands....” Noel answered. “...and your mouths. And maybe even something a little bit more.”

“Wait, so you want to...?” Hope questioned awkwardly. 

Noel nodded his head. “Yep. I want to touch you. Both of you. And more. It’s been a long, long time since I got to be intimate with anyone. A long time,” he said, nodding toward Snow. “You’re handsome men, you know. Both of you.”

“Snow?” Hope asked, looking back at him for approval or disdain. Snow closed his eyes and slowly nodded, urging him to go on. Hope turned his attention back to the warrior. 

“Stand up, kid,” Noel commanded. “Hope, right?” The younger teen nodded. “Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you. I like you. You’re cute, and kind of innocent. You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”

Hope’s face turned flandragora red. Never had he been asked such a personal question, let alone so boldly. He looked at his feet and swallowed. “Ye-yeah. I am,” he admitted.

“Well then, we should make his first time special, don’t you think, Snow?” Noel asked, raising an eyebrow and nodding toward the older man. Snow grinned for the first time since Noel’s arrival. Satisfied that he had permission to move on, Noel pulled Hope close to him and placed his plump lips against the teenager’s soft mouth. 

It felt different than Snow, kissing this newcomer. Snow’s mouth was a little rougher, his stubble tickling his chin, his motions a little more gentle. It was obvious that Snow had been used to being so gentle with the fragile Serah. But Noel was different. His lips were thicker than Snow’s, and his face was smooth. He wasn’t quite as tall as the other man, nor was his form as dominating. Noel actually seemed closer to what he imagined himself to be like in a few more years. Lean and toned like a swimmer as opposed to Snow’s thicker, more muscular build. Noel kissed differently as well. His kisses were more urgent and forceful, as if he were attempting to take control of the intimacy. 

“You have really soft lips,” Noel commented, their faces barely an inch apart. He flicked out his tongue and licked Hope’s lips then pulled away playfully. “Now let’s see how you feel.” With that, he stepped around Hope and approached Snow, the taller man with an imposing stance. Snow leaned down a little to meet his mouth with Noel’s. Noel moaned a little bit as their tongues wrestled around, the pair of them fighting for dominance.

Noel’s mouth was very different from Hope’s. His lips were fuller, his mouth a little wider. His face was smooth but his skin a little tougher, not unlike his own. He was skilled, but Snow still preferred Hope’s timid, less assured persona. Noel was a tad too cocky for his taste.

The next step was to show a little skin, which Noel set a prompt example. He pulled off his tight black t-shirt, and unstrapped his armor from his forearms. He had no visible l’Cie brand, but then again he never did claim to be a l’Cie. His bare chest was tanned and lean, just as Hope expected. He was smooth and toned, muscles on strong arms and shoulders.

“Don’t be shy, I want to see,” Noel urged the other two. Snow wasn’t particularly shy; Hope had already seen him barechested back in his own bedroom at Palumpolum. He let his coat drop to the ground, followed quickly by his shirt and the remaining glove. Noel eyed him hungrily as he took in the sight of a muscular grown man.

“Come on, Hope. Take off your shirt, let me see,” Noel said. Hope shook his head. 

“I’m not built like you two. I’m kind of lanky,” the teen admitted, blushing. Noel approached him and put his hand under Hope’s chin. 

“So what? Come on,” Noel said, pushing Hope’s jacket from his shoulders and then untying the green neckerchief. He gripped the bottom of the nervous boy’s shirt and began to lift up until he was able to see the blushing face again. “There we go. You’re beautiful. You shouldn’t be shy.”

Hope uttered a polite gratitude, then shivered from surprise as Snow came up behind him and began to rub his shoulders, then move down to caress his chest. Snow had already felt up under his shirt, but now the grown man was seeing what had been under there; a lanky boy with no real muscle. He must be so disappointed. Instead, Snow continued to rub his bare skin, letting his fingertips gently tease his nipples with soft pinches, eliciting moans from the teen. 

“Seems like he likes that,” Noel commented, grinning again. He leaned down and licked each nipple with his tongue, then nibbled gently on the tender nubs of flesh. Hope breathed deeply at the sensations that flowed down into his crotch. “Mhmm, he likes it.”

“Damn, you are so beautiful,” Noel repeated. “I want to see more. I want to see it all.” He didn’t wait for a rtesponse, but hooked his thumbs in the boy’s waistband. The button was still undone from Snow’s earlier handiwork, so all it took was a hard tug and down went the teenager’s pants and underwear all at once. There he was, completely exposed in front of two men much older than himself, and certainly much more developed. 

“Wow, I wish I had looked that good when I was your age,” Noel exclaimed. “When I was fourteen, I wasn’t that big in the pants, and I didn’t have much hair. That changed over the years, though,” he added, guiding Hope’s hands to his own crotch, urging him to feel the erection beneath his blue baggy pants. 

“If you grew so much, why don’t you prove it?” Snow insisted with a sly grin. Noel nodded and with little fanfare, dropped his own pants to the ground, exposing his large erection. Hope’s eyes went wide as he saw what stuck out before him. It had to be at least eight or nine inches long, and quite thick. His balls hung low, the entire package nestled deep in a thick patch of light brown pubic hair. “Very nice,” Snow commented.

“And what about you? You know what they say about guys with big feet,” Noel teased, nodding toward Snow’s large booted feet. “What are those, twelve inch shoes?”

“Nope. Thirteen. And what they say is true,” Snow replied confidently. He unfastened his pants and promptly whipped out his manhood, already erect. It was easily two or three inches longer than Noel’s. “That’s eleven, in case you were wondering.” Noel’s eyes widened as Hope’s mouth dropped. He had never seen anything that large before. It was impressive, but in a way not unexpected since Snow was a big man all around. 

“Wow. How many people have you….?” Hope asked nervously, eyeing the erection.

“Just Serah. Nobody else,” Snow replied. “Until today, anyhow.”

“Wait, what do you mean by that?” Hope asked, his voice shaky.

Snow grinned mischievously but ruffled the teen’s hair. “Don’t worry, nothing will happen that you don’t want to happen. I promise. You’re my friend, after all.” He gave him a genuine smile that time, putting him at ease. 

The three men finished getting completely naked; a variety of body types and sizes between them. Hope’s face was pink, the teen obviously embarrassed by his smaller build compared to the two young adults. Noel quickly drew his attention away from embarrassment however, as he closed the distance between them, locked lips with him, and wrapped his hand around Hope’s throbbing erection. The boy let out a sharp moan, the contact unexpected. Snow walked up behind him, pressing against his backside. He could feel the sticky precum leaking from Snow’s cock as the man pressed his cock between the teen’s buttcheeks. He wrapped his arms around the other two, rubbing his hands on Noel’s back. 

Noel took a break from exploring Hope’s mouth to allow Snow some time to explore his own. The taller man leaned down and slid his tongue promptly into Noel’s hot, wet mouth and kissed him feverishly. Hope, pressed between the two, felt Snow’s slick bone sliding up and down between his cheeks, and Noel’s and his own sliding between their stomachs. The sensation was amazing, much better than when he was using his hand to pleasure himself. 

Hope’s eyes were closed, his head lost in the pleasurable feelings of flesh rubbing flesh. He didn’t notice when Noel quickly knelt down and took his modest erection into his warm mouth. Hope inhaled deeply, the feeling even more amazing than the rubbing. Noel worked his tongue and lips all over Hope’s dick, slurping on the foreskin and teasing his slit with his tongue. His legs were growing weak from the intense pleasure; Snow held on to him by the waist, squeezing his slender hips. It was all the big man could do not to just bend the boy over and ravage his virgin ass. He knew that was near impossible – Hope would need some good breaking in first, most likely with some fingers and Noel’s cock first. 

Noel took his mouth off the teen’s pulsing dick, snapping him back to reality. “Why don’t you return the favor?” he suggested, standing up. Eager to taste a grown man’s crotch – the first groin he would ever experience, he quickly got down on his knees and took Noel in his mouth, just as had been done to himself. 

“That’s a good boy,” Noel cooed. He placed his hand on top of the young l’Cie’s head and gripped his hair, very slowly and gently guiding his mouth. The kid was a natural; taking his cues from the older time traveler, licking and sucking, teasing his slit, slurping on the foreskin. Noel had to correct him only twice about his teeth – a consequence of having a large member in a small mouth. 

Not wanting to be left out, Snow stood over top of Hope, straddling him across the back, leaning forward and kissing Noel deeply. Noel reached forward with his free hand and began slowly stroking the oversized bone, Snow moaning softly into their mouths. Noel took his thumb and used the precum to slowly circle it around the head, urging more moans to come forth. 

“I think you should get a taste of him” Noel instructed, pulling Hope’s mouth off of him and encouraging him to turn around. “He’s big, but just open wide and don’t try to take the whole thing in at once and you’ll do fine.” Noel winked at him the nodded for him to turn around. 

Hope stared at Snow’s massive cock, then looked up at his friend. Snow gave him a confident smile, urging him to begin. Hope tentively reached up and wrapped his small hands around the thick member. His hands looked even smaller. It had to be at least as big around as a drink can, his balls just a tad smaller than chocobo eggs, hanging down low just like Noel’s. “Go ahead, you can do it,” Snow said. 

Hope opened his mouth and leaned in, his jaw stretched as far as he could go. It just barely fit inside, his teeth gently touching, pulling back the foreskin. He tried to apologize but it came out muffled. Both older men stifled laughs at the failed attempt at speech. 

“Don’t worry about it. It doesn’t hurt. Keep going,” Snow said. Hope stared up at him and watched his expressions as he began to work the large cock over just as he did with Noel. There was little room for his tongue to move around, but he must have been doing something right because Snow continued to moan, making pleasurable faces, and Hope could taste the salty flavor of drops of precum. Snow put his hands on either side of the young man’s head and pushed him a little closer, causing his gag reflex to kick in. 

Hope tried to pull off, but Snow didn’t let up. Instead he held the teen’s head in place, Noel giving him words of encouragement to work through the slight discomfort. “Breathe through your nose. Relax your throat and keep calm. It’ll tire out and you can take it,” Noel informed him. As Hope stopped gagging, Snow pushed on his head a little more until most of his cock was down the boy’s throat. 

“Okay big guy, I think he’s had enough. Give him a break,” Noel told Snow. Reluctantly, the larger l’Cie let Hope off of his cock, the teen taking a very deep breath and massaging his aching jaw. “That was a lot to handle for a novice. I think it’s time he gave a little back, and I’ll work on the other end.”

“Huh?” Hope asked, confused. The other end? He soon found out exactly what that meant when Snow slid under him between his legs. “Bend over, on your hands and knees,” Snow ordered. Not sure what next to expect, Hope did as he was told, waves of pleasure enveloping his body as his dick sank into Snow’s waiting mouth. 

Suddenly, Hope felt Noel’s hands on his rear, then felt them parting the cheeks. Before he could question him, Noel already had his face buried in between them, his tongue roving the virginal pucker. Hope cried out at the foreign sensation. It felt amazing to him, something he never dreamed could feel so good. He had the sucking sensations from his crotch, and the warm, wet lapping at his hole, all at once. He began to quiver as the pleasure began to overtake him. 

“Don’t cum yet,” Noel said, pulling his face back just long enough to speak. “We aren’t done with you yet.”

“Wha-what do you mean?” the teenager asked nervously. 

“Anything worth doing is worth doing right, and if we’re going to expose you to all this pleasure, we may as well go all the way.”

“All the way?”

“Yep. All the way. We’re gonna fuck you,” Noel exclaimed confidently. “We’re going to fuck you, and show you just how amazing it feels to have a man inside you. 

“But… you’re both so big. I could barely take him in my mouth, let alone my butt!” Hope argued. Snow had ceased sucking the teens dick and spoke up.

“You can do it, Hope. I know you can. You just have to want it bad enough,” Snow said.

“And for the love of fal’Cie, do exactly what I tell you to do. I’ve been on that end of things before, so I know what I’m talking about. You do what I say, and your virgin ass will open right up for us,” Noel declared. 

“I’m scared, though. What if it hurts?”

“Oh it will hurt, no doubt. It will hurt a lot. For a minute or two. But once you get past that, it will feel so amazing you won’t know what to do. You’ll be begging for more, I guarantee you,” Noel said. Hope was shaking, nervous as can be. 

“I’m gonna prep you first. Just think about hoe good your cock feels in Snow’s mouth, and how good my tongue feels on your ass. After a little bit, I’ll slide my finger in there. Don’t clench, just relax. If you tighten up, it’ll hurt, so stay relaxed.”

“Okay. I’m gonna trust you,” Hope replied. Snow returned to pleasuring his dick, pausing every few moments to take the teen’s balls into his mouth. Hope had never paid much attention to playing with his balls, but he was loving the new sensation. Noel was already back to massing his hole with his tongue, probing, licking, massaging. Hope was moaning and panting, the pleasure almost too much to take. Just when he thought he might shoot his orgasm into Snow’s mouth, the man pulled off and stopped. 

“Nope, not yet,” Snow teased. He resorted to simply rubbing the boy’s inner thighs, reaching up and massaging the globes of his butt as Noel kept his face buried in there. After Snow was able to return to his tonguework, Noel decided it was time to up the ante. He wet his index finger and spit on the tender pink muscle that he planned to invade. He merely pressed against it at first, instructing the boy to relax, to loosen his hole. Hope did so, and Noel was finally able to gently slide his finger inside. He took his time, finally reaching in past the knuckle, feeling around for his target – the firm walnut-shaped gland that was his prostate. He gasped sharply when Noel’s fingertip pressed into it, and couldn’t help himself; he filled Snow’s mouth with hot seed, crying out in pleasure. His ass tightened up, squeezing Noel’s finger so hard he had to pull it out.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to I just- as soon as you hit-“ Hope quickly apologized. Snow chuckled, licking his lips. 

“No worries. You’re young, you can do it again,” Snow said. “That was good.” 

Hope’s face flushed. “Yeah, uh sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. He enjoyed it, he said so. Besides, it’s good to swallow. Nice and intimate if you ask me,” Noel declared with a smirk.

"High in protein, too," Snow added, grinning his signature goofy smile. Hope began to move off of Snow's chest, but Noel put his hands on the boys shoulders, holding him still.

"Nuh uh. We aren't done yet," Noel said with just a hint of dominance in his voice. Hope turned to look at him, confusion awash on his face.

"Don't you remember? We're going to fuck you," Noel replied. Hope turned back around, searching Snow's face for reassurance.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I won't let anything happen to you. If you want us to stop, we will. It's sex; supposed to be fun, not miserable," Snow explained. "Just relax and do what we tell you." Hope nodded nervously.

"I'll get you good and wet again, then loosen you up again. This time you should be able to take the sensation since you already came once. The more I rub your spot, the more you relax. When I feel you loosen up a little, I'll put in another finger," Noel instructed. "Now get back on your knees and let Snow play with your dick."

Hope repositioned himself that he was on his hands and knees again, his softening member dangling in Snow's face. Noel immediately dove back into rimming the young virgin while Snow used his mouth to bring him back to full erection. 

It didn't take long before Noel was able to wiggle his index finger back inside the soft warm cushion of his teenaged mate's rear. "Don't clench!" Noel scolded when he felt the ring of muscle tighten up. 

"Sorry!" Hope apologized, but his words quickly got lost in the soft moans coming from his mouth. Noel said nothing, but instead worked a second finger inside, using his free hand to massage the sensitive area between his balls and pucker.

Noel let out moans of his own as his own body was being ravaged, unbeknownst to the teenager. All the while that Noel sat behind him, playing with his ass, Snow's hips were bucking, urging the large organ deeper into Noel's rear. Obviously a veteran at being penetrated, Noel was able to easily withstand the girth inside of him. It still pained him to accomodate the larger man, but the pain had turned to pleasure so quickly, he barely noticed. 

"Hey, what are you two-" Hope began to ask, but he turned his head all around, observing what his friends were up to. They were a machine of flesh and fluid; Snow laying on the ground, his mouth working the teen's cock while he thrust his hips into Noel, the young man crouched down, sitting on the large piston beneath him and then his fingers delving inside the teenager, bringing them around full circle. 

"We have to get some too, you know," Noel teased. By then, he had managed to insert three fingers into the hole soon to be invaded by two men several years his senior. "Okay okay, ease up, Snow. I think he's ready soon."

Snow grunted as he felt the other man rise up off of his pulsing rod. He then slid out from underneath the teenager and sat up, watching intently.

"Come on, let's get you in a better position," Noel suggested. He nodded toward a large rock with a relatively flat top to it - a convenient table of sorts. He placed a few large leaves over it for slight comfort, and helped his friend up onto the rock. He told him to lay on his back with his legs pulled up to his chest. Hope did so as Snow placed his wadded up shirt under the boy's head like a pillow. Between the three men, they were able to position the novice so that his butt was just slightly over the edge. Snow stood on one side of the rock, looking down at Hope. 

"Okay, he's going to help hold your legs up, since I am sure they will tire out quick enough. I'm gonna do the rest. Just lay still, breathe real deep, and relax. It'll feel amazing," Noel told him.

"Level with him, man. Hope, this is going to hurt like hell for about a minute, okay? But you trust me, and I'll get you through to the pleasure part," Snow declared. Not awaiting a reply, he gripped the boy's ankles and helped him raise his legs and spread them slightly, his loosened pink hole exposed and vunlerable. "Don't hold your breath - breathe in deep and slow. If it hurts, take a deep breath and let it out."

"You'll love this, I promise," Noel said cockily. He positioned himself just right so that the glistening head of his cock was pressing slightly against the virgin muscle. He locked eyes with Hope, attempting to keep his attention while he began to increasure the pressure.

Hope took the man's cock better than either of the older men expected. Noel entered him slowly, stopping about every inch or so to let the boy get used to the girth. Before either of them realized it, Noel was inside of him. 

"How does that feel?" Noel asked, eyes still locked with Hope's. 

"Good. Big, but good," the teenager answered.

Noel grinned and began to slowly pull out about halfway before he slid back in. Following the younger man's facial expressions of pain and pleasure, he began to speed up his thrusts, his low hanging balls slapping against the bottom of Hope's pale globes of flesh. Both of them were moaning in ecstasy, their skin glistening in sweat. Snow kept his hands around the teen's ankles, holding him steady, all the while his own cock brushed up against the side of the rock, aching for attention as well. 

Without any indication that he was going to do so, Noel slammed himself right up to the hilt, deep inside the teenager, eliciting a loud cry of pleasure. 

"Do that again!" Hope cried out, the assault on his prostate suddenly becoming hard, fast, and deep. He felt like he would split open at any moment, but with every thrust his body felt shockwaves of pure delight that emanated from his groin area. 

Noel was going at it like a mad man, pistoning in and out so fast he was a blur. He was getting closer with every thrust until finally he stepped over the precipice into a world of sheer joy. His body trembled, every bit of energy draining from him as his balls emptied deep inside Hope's insides, the warmth spreading throughout his tender abdomen. The gutteral sound coming out of his throat was a pure primal moan and grunt that signaled his final thrusts into the loosened ass. 

Noel's softening dick slid out of the not-so-virgin hole , threads of sticky white fluid trailing from his cockhead. Sated and tired, he stumbled backward onto the grass and laid on his back.

"Wow, that felt amazing! It's been a long time since I had a nice virgin ass," Noel admitted. He saw the confused look on the other two men's faces. "Back in my time, or ahead in my time rather, I had a steady boyfriend. Once you lose everyone and become the sole survivor of humanity, you tend to put sex on the backburner." He sighed, still trying to recover. "Anyway, your turn big guy. He's ready for you. Tear him up, Snow."

With a big grin on his face, Snow repositioned himself so that it was his cock waiting entry to the popped cherry that still oozed some of Noel's cum. Hope was still primed, horny, and anxious, so Snow took it a little quicker than Hope expected.

Snow slid his large, thick cock into the deep cavity all at once, right up to his balls. Hope let out a loud cry of intense pain that subsided into pure pleasure when Snow wrapped his big hand around the teenager's rod. With the other hand he held steady onto the boy as he quickly began to thrust into him. The sheer size of his organ coupled with the intense slamming into the teen's prostate led them both to a quick climax. Hope shot his second load of the day, globules of semen splattering his own face. His boyish cry of ecstasy coupled with the sudden tightening and pulsing of his muscled ring squeezed Snow's orgasm out of himself, the teen being filled up for the second time. Being a bigger man, with bigger balls, Snow filled him up twice as much as Noel had - spilling seed out onto the ground as he was ejected from the tender tunnel of flesh. 

Spent, the older man leaned over his young friend and kissed him deeply, taking time to gently lick his face clean, making a satisfied moan of approval at the taste of teenaged seed. He then picked him up and the two of them joined Noel on the grass, tired and happy.

"You realize your butt is going to be sore for a while, right?" Noel asked as he sat up. "It'll hurt to sit down, maybe even make you walk funny."

"That's okay, it was totally worth it," Hope replied breathlessly.

"If anyone asks any questions we'll just say you fell down and twisted your ankle or something. They'll think nothing of it," Snow suggested. "I guess we better hurry and clean up though, before they get back."

"Good idea. The last thing we want is someone to find out what we just did," Hope agreed. 

"But how do we explain him?" Snow asked, referring to Noel.

"Him who?" Hope replied, confused. "There's nobody here. Just you and me."

"But wait, what about..." Snow was even more confused. He could have sworn there had been another person with them. Another man, with messy light brown hair, thick lips, and a cocky attitude. It was him who got the two of them naked and playing around.

"Snow, there isn't anyone here," Hope insisted. "Maybe you dozed off for a moment and dreamed someone up."

Snow shook his head, convinced that the strange man had been there with them. He started to forget small details however - where he came from, how he got there, where he was going, and especially his name. What was the man's name?

Noel smiled as he gazed through the time gate in the Historia Crux. While neither Hope nor Snow would recall the exact details of their tryst, he would have the complete memory forever. Once he jumped back out of the timeline, knowledge of him would fade until he was completely forgotten by both young men, their only recollection of the incident being the amazing sex shared between a grown man and a teenager.


End file.
